The Organization
by Living a Lie
Summary: She's a cold, mysterious girl with unknown powers. They're a part of the organization called Hoshi. They want her. He needs her. She's pulled into a world of questions and mystery, determined to keep a hold on her freedom. What does Hoshi do? Are they evi


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**A/N: **Neep! My first fanfic! Well, the first one that I ever posted, anyway. I know my writing's not very good but I hope that it'll satisfy some people. This is a fanfic based on a very weird dream I had a few weeks ago. I've changed a few things around, like some of the characters' ages and relationships but I'll explain the changes when they come up.

Prologue

It looked just like a normal building from the outside. A house, in fact, made of white bricks. It was two stories high and had nice trim hedges in the front with some pretty lilies. It was in a nice suburban neighborhood where hardly anything exciting ever happened. The residents of that neighborhood would call it the most boring place in the world. They didn't know what was going on right beneath their own noses, or rather beneath their feet.

This was by far no ordinary house. It housed a secret organization. This organization was so secret that not even the government knew about it. But this was a very important organization. A small one, but it was made up of quite possibly the most powerful people in the world. It dealt with few things and the members of the organization were almost never seen outside of the house. In fact, these dealings were so secret that not even all of the members of the organization knew what they themselves did.

But if this organization was so important then why were they situated in a plain white house? Shouldn't they have more protection? Well, they did. These special people don't live in this house. They live below the house. The founder and consequently leader of the organization took it upon himself to create a stronghold to house the very special people that he selected and gathered together. Below the house there is a living area roughly the size of two football fields. Each member of the organization has their own sleeping quarters.

But… there is one member missing. The group, the _set _is incomplete without her. The group cannot achieve their true power without her. Her absence affects her set partner the most. He has an ever-present and unquenchable feeling of loneliness and incompleteness without her. He often wakes up in the middle of the night from dreams he cannot later remember. Sometimes he is covered in a cold sweat of fear but most times he awakens with a smile on his face and a feeling of bursting happiness. Little did he know that his set partner experiences the same thing he does almost every night. They even wake up at the same exact moment.

Otherwise, the members of the organization are content with their cloistered existence. They ask no questions and are in turn offered no answers. They do not thirst for freedom or fresh air. They are just happy to have each other.

This ordinary little white house houses some very extraordinary people. But these people lay safe and unnoticed by the eyes of their neighbors. This particular neighborhood was full of children and adolescents of all ages. In fact, there was an orphanage just three blocks from the house and in this orphanage lived an amazing girl.

She had been abandoned by her parents at an obscenely young age. They had left her on the doorstep of the orphanage without so much as a note telling what the child's name was. The owner of the orphanage had named her and raised her.

The child had grown into a beautiful young adult; her looks were the envy of every girl who had ever seen her. Every male who had ever laid eyes on her admired her beauty and lusted after her, be they young boys, boys her age, or even older men. There was something in her, the way she stood, the way she walked, the way she glared, that drew males inexorably toward her. But she was untouchable, unattainable. She was cold and unapproachable. There was a type of quiet power behind her mysterious eyes that were always empty of emotion. But if someone were to somehow break her unflustered exterior and make her angry, which happened sometimes, then she could pack a powerful punch. All men adored her beauty but bowed down to her power.

Some feared her. Some followed her. None really knew her. They had no idea what went on behind those cold black eyes. And she really did have black eyes. Normal people can't have black eyes but she did. They were as dark as coal, as dark as the darkest of nights. If someone were to stare into those deep pools of liquid, they could quite possibly be lost forever. She had a mysterious power over people that she herself didn't even notice.

She went through life completely alone and accepted it, yet there was always a longing deep inside of her that she could never satisfy. She didn't know what she was thirsting for, but she knew it had something to do with the dreams she had at night. Those were the only things that could make her feel happiness; too bad she never remembered what she dreamed when she woke up.

Yes, this girl was remarkable. Too bad for the organization that they had no idea that the girl they were looking for was closer than they imagined.

**A/N: **Yes, the prologue is very short. I promise the chapters will be at least a little longer. I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, seeing as this is so short and badly written. ;-; I would appreciate it, though, if whoever reads thistakes the time to review and at least tell me what they thought. I welcome all comments, constructive critism, and even flames. Anything that'll help my writing improve. Thanks for taking the time to even read this.


End file.
